Discoveries
by missmoney101
Summary: The sequel to Nightmares. Tex struggles to interpret her feelings for Washington, which may just come in handy for a test


Discoveries

She had no idea why she felt this way.

When Tex ran into Washington in the middle of the night, she was surprised. For one thing he had his helmet off, another thing was that he was soaking wet and he had the look of a madman about him. But when she looked deep into his eyes, she saw that something wasn't right. At first, when she asked him about it, he began babbling incoherently. But when he said it again, slower, he revealed that he was having the same nightmare every night. Then he burst into tears. Taken aback by this reaction, Tex held him close until her shirt was sodden and all his tears had gone. Taking him into her room, she realised that all his nightmares were about was that he was worrying about his AI implantation. She looked at his face and felt her heart skip a beat. She felt Omega, who was sleeping at the moment, stir. Before she fully knew what was happening, her lips were almost touching Washington's. She could hear him breathing slowly and she could see every freckle on his face. Suddenly, F.I.L.S.S. announced the times for the morning training sessions. Embarrassed, she and Washington pulled away. The moment was gone.

After Washington had left, Omega's hologram shimmered next to her.

'Not now Omega,' she groaned, collapsing on her bed and pulling the pillow over her head. However, that did nothing to block out the sound of her AI's voice inside her head.

"You like him," he hissed gleefully. Tex sighed and sat up. She looked Omega straight in the eye.

"I don't know what my feelings towards Agent Washington are at the moment," she snapped. "So just drop it, ok Omega?"

"You don't know…or you do know and you're afraid to admit it?" the AI replied craftily. Scowling, Tex whisked into the bathroom and locked the door so Omega couldn't get in. Turning the shower on, she slipped into the warm water and almost forgot about Omega and last night and her unknown feelings for Washington.

Almost.

"You can't keep shutting your feelings out Texas," Omega called. "Like you're shutting me out now. You'll have to confront them sooner or later." Sighing, Tex stepped out the shower and slipped into her bathrobe. Unlocking the door, she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her armour. "I've already told you, I honestly don't know," she mumbled as she got out of the bathrobe and began pulling on the armour. "Can we talk about this later Omega? I kinda need to get some breakfast."

"Fine," Omega said, sounding displeased. "But you can't keep putting this off."

"Oh shit." Tex muttered as she saw Carolina approaching her. Omega began flashing waves of dislike across her helmet. Taking a deep breath, Tex prepared to meet what she knew would be a long speech.

'A 10.5% increase," Carolina announced smugly. "If it keeps going this way, I'll be number 1 again in no time." Omega appeared next to Tex as she stepped forwards. Inside her head, she warned him to stay quiet.

"Congratulations Carolina," Tex said quietly. "I wish you good luck with your goals." Omega made a small noise in disbelief. Carolina stared imperiously at him.

"Oh go and play with Sigma," she said scornfully. Tex quickly looked at Omega to see how he was taking the comment. Credit to him, he wasn't taking it as badly as she thought he would. Pushing past Carolina, Tex entered the observation room where the other Freelancers were watching Maine complete his training session. Stabbing the final Insurrectionist dummy with his Brute Shot, he growled in satisfaction. Sigma appeared next to him and began to praise him. Looking at the other Freelancers assembled, Tex noticed that Washington was there, chatting with York and North. Their eyes met for a second and they shared a small smile. Omega began to flash waves of triumph and kept muttering _I told you that you liked him_. Ignoring him, Tex turned back to the training room.

"Test complete," F.I.L.S.S. announced. 'Congratulations Agent Maine. You showed a 6.7% increase. Will Agent Texas please proceed to the floor." Tex pulled her helmet on and walked to the door which led to the training floor. As she passed Washington, he whispered _"Good luck!" _Omega began his victory chant again. As she passed Carolina, Tex accidentally on purpose banged into her. Ignoring Carolina's glares, Tex proceeded down the stairs. She met Maine on the way up.

"Nice job out there," she complimented him. Maine growled in response.

"Agent Maine thanks you and wishes you good luck," Sigma translated. "_Both _of you," he emphasised. Maine and Sigma disappeared into the observation room. Tex shivered as she continued downstairs.

"I know that you and he are both the same, but he is creepy!" she told Omega.

"You're telling me!" the AI replied. "I'm _related _to him!"

Tex strode onto the training room floor. Omega appeared beside her.

"Agent Texas please chose what test you would like to do," F.I.L.S.S. chimed above her.

"Last man standing, last man standing, last man standing!" Omega chanted. Tex shrugged.

"Last man standing please F.I.L.S.S.," she replied.

"Commencing," the ship's AI said sweetly. The door to the training room opened and Agents Florida, South and Wyoming entered. Wyoming rolled his shoulders, South moved left to right and Florida stretched his arms across his body. _Do the thing _Omega whispered. _Creep them out!_

Simultaneously, Tex and Omega cracked their fists and clicked their necks from side to side. It seemed to work. The three agents stepped backwards and gave each other alarmed looks.

"Commencing test in 3-2-1-begin," F.I.L.S.S. said cheerfully.

"_Wyoming'll be the hardest what with his time distortion unit," _Tex muttered to Omega as she approached the other agents.

"_Take out Florida, then South Dakota and save Wyoming till last," _her AI replied. _"Tire Wyoming out and then you can go in for the kill." _Tex stopped and looked at Omega.

"It's just a saying!" he snapped. Tex rolled her eyes.

"Initiate cloaking," she said. Omega complied. The other three Freelancers seemed to have no idea where she was. That is, until she snuck up behind Florida and South and whacked their heads together. They yelled and staggered apart. Punching Florida in the stomach and then kicking his head, knocking him unconscious, Tex turned to South who seemed to have her bearings. Tex cloaked again and as South yelled "No fair!" Tex rugby tackled her to the ground.

"Wyoming, 5 o'clock!" Omega yelled and Tex roll-dodged to the side.

"Well, well, dear Tex," Wyoming approached her. "We meet once again on the battlefield." _He's trying to distract you! _Omega screamed inside Tex's head. _Focus! Don't let him use his time distortion. _Tex and Wyoming sparred for a few minutes. She punched him away and he stumbled back and landed on his arse. The British Freelancer got upright and he and Tex watched each other warily. He ran forwards and Tex readied herself to meet his attack when suddenly her fist began to swing in slow motion. _Shit! _she snarled inside her head. Wyoming approached her leisurely and stood, catching his breath. Tex cursed silently. She'd forgotten all about Gamma. She struggled helplessly.

_At this moment, Carolina is watching you and laughing! _Omega tried to stimulate her. _I don't care what Carolina thinks of me _Tex replied tiredly. Omega growled in frustration and then whispered: _But you don't want to disappoint Washington, do you? Omega…_Tex began. _Think of what he'd say if he saw you defeated so easily _the AI persisted. _NO! _Tex yelled. Wyoming suddenly released his time distortion on her. Tex stood upright.

_Distract Gamma _she told Omega. _I'll draw him out._

"Hey Wyoming!" she yelled. "Is your AI too scared to come out?"

"On the contrary," he replied. "I'm sure he'd **love** to say hello." The blue AI appeared next to Wyoming. _Now _Tex said in her head. With immense speed, Omega leapt onto Gamma. Gamma was so surprised, he didn't even realise what was happening until Omega had got him in a headlock.

"What the devil?!" Wyoming yelled. Tex ran at him and twisted his arm behind his back. She kicked the back of his upper legs and he went down onto his knees. She flipped him over onto his back, leapt on top of him and began relentlessly punching his balls. Wyoming was in a hell of a lot of pain.

"Ooooow," he groaned. "I surrender! I surrender!"

"Test complete," F.I.L.S.S. announced. "Congratulations Agent Texas. A 30.6% increase. Could Agent North Dakota please proceed to the floor."

"Thanks F.I.L.S.S.," Tex grinned. Omega appeared next to her and gave her a thumbs up before disappearing back into her head. Tex looked up at the observation room. The other Freelancers, the Director and the Councillor were all applauding. All except Carolina who was sat with a dumbfounded look upon her face. Once again, Tex had completely eclipsed her. Washington was looking at her with a look of complete awe on his face. Tex laughed quietly. Perhaps Omega was right. Perhaps it wasn't a bad thing to express her feelings once in a while. She looked back at the two agents lying unconscious and the third rolling about in pain, clutching his balls.

"Um…F.I.L.S.S.?" she ventured.

"Yes Agent Texas?" F.I.L.S.S. replied.

"Send a medical team down."


End file.
